


Keepsake: Old Spiked Collar

by Interrobang



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Animal Traits, Knotting, M/M, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Zagreus wears the spiked collar and experiences a few unexpected effects.(He knots Achilles real sloppy, is what I'm saying.)
Relationships: Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	Keepsake: Old Spiked Collar

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u just gotta shove the stupid sexy modest skirt out of the way and rail ur former mentor

“There we go. Looks good on you, Lad,” Achilles said as he tightened the spiked collar’s leather strap around Zagreus’s neck. “How does it feel?”

Zagreus took a moment to consider his answer. The collar’s leather settled cool and smooth against his throat. Very faintly he could feel his pulse pounding against it, the rush of air tightening his muscles and expanding his chest, making the leather shift against his skin. He shivered as a flood of heat ran through him, and with it sensitivity to his surroundings.

“It’s strange,” Zagreus said, frowning slightly. “Though I’m not sure how to name it.” He was used to keepsakes emitting a bit of an effect on him. Usually it was mild, like a burst of energy or a sudden bright mood. But this was something different. A sudden flush made him dizzy, and then Zag felt the grinding of his bones, his body shifting. He cracked his jaw and ran his tongue over his aching teeth, surprised to find his canines sharpened.

“That’s...hm.” He stalked to the nearby mirror to inspect himself. Achilles followed him with an amused smile on his face, arms crossed and lips curled up in mirth. “What…?” He ran his hand over his ears, which were now similar to Cerberus’s. _All_ of his features looked sharper, now that he looked, just a bit pointier around the edges. His hair was shaggier, like he’d neglected to trim it for too long, and his eyes— the pupils were different, though he couldn’t quite place how.

“Oh, Zagreus...” Achilles laughed, and tugged on— gods alive, was that a _tail?_ Zagreus turned in the mirror, but of course the furry black appendage followed him as he spun. Achilles stopped him with a laugh and a hand on his shoulder— and Zagreus couldn’t stop himself from leaning into it, the warmth rushing through him now settling into something joyous in his gut.

“That’s a good lad,” Achilles repeated. “That looks good on you.” He let a sly smile come over his features. “I’m sure Patroclus will find it just as fetching, when you finally get to him.”

“Hm, I—” Zagreus’s train of thought was derailed by a sudden heady perfume stealing his attention. “Did you eat recently? Or find a new soap? You smell fantastic.”

“Oh?” Achilles laughed again as Zagreus leaned in, taking deep inhales against Achilles’s skin. Yes, there was definitely something tasty there. Meat, or roasted vegetables, or maybe some kind of spice...Zagreus couldn’t put his finger on it. He sniffed along Achilles’s neck, trying to get to the source of it, not pausing even when Achilles tangled a hand in his hair in warning. Hair oil? Hand balm? Muscle rub? He sniffed behind Achilles’s ear, and — ah, it changed! Spicier, like peppercorns and clove.

“Ah! Zagreus...” Achilles started, his voice wavering in warning. He shivered, and Zagreus felt it resonate against his own body, the press of his former mentor’s body enticingly firm. He reached out, grabbing onto Achilles’s hip— if he would only stay still and let Zagreus figure this out…!

There was a hint of something… he darted his tongue out to lick Achilles’s neck, hoping that would help pinpoint it, and instead was met with a wafting wall of something thick and heady. His new senses said...Arousal? Zagreus growled, lapping again at Achilles’s neck. He sucked, and the hint of the flavor burst against his tongue, seasoned by the salt of sweat and skin.

Fuck, he was hard. When had that happened? The keepsake’s power seemed to fuzz over his mind. He didn’t know exactly when he’d gotten turned on, and didn’t particularly care. Things seemed little softer around the edges, everything easy and simple— and yet his every sense was sharpened. All that mattered was that he get to smell that amazing scent again. It seemed to grow stronger the more he rubbed up against Achilles, hands wandering as Achilles made small noises of pleasure. Zagreus nibbled cautiously and was rewarded with another burst of flavor against his tongue, the smell in the air almost intoxicating now.

And there: he became aware of Achilles’s breath quick at his ear, his chest barely rising and falling as he sucked in great gulps of air only to gasp them out again when Zagreus’s clawed hands gripped his waist.

Gods, Zagreus was so _horny._ And he could feel Achilles hard against his hip, trembling with the strength it took to hold himself still.

“Why do you hold yourself back?” Zagreus mumbled against Achilles’s shoulder, inhaling deeply and grinding on Achilles’s clothed body. Damn, _why_ did the fallen warrior wear so many layers? “It’s just me, Achilles.”

“Yes, but—” Achilles moaned, shaky and thin. “Patroclus—”

“Is waiting elsewhere, probably thinking of the two of us,” Zagreus said, feeling a devilish urge to tease come over him. The prickle-points of his new fangs were sharp against his lip, and he found himself wetting them unconsciously. “It’s been awhile since it was just the two of us. Too long, I think. Unless you don’t want to...” He paused, cocking his head as he pulled back a bit— and was rewarded with a grasping, desperate hand at his hip.

“No, I—” Achilles looked like the words pained him to say. “Please,” he begged quietly.

Zagreus grinned, feeling pure animal joy well up in his chest, and quickly spun the two of them around. He pressed Achilles chest-flat against the closest pillar and pawed at his body, questing fingers digging into all the familiar crevices in Achilles’s uniform that he could: under the chest plate, through the gap in his tunic— sliding up his thigh, rucking the long skirt up with a drag of his claws. That damn long skirt hid so much! He growled and hiked it out of the way, baring Achilles from the waist down as quick as he could. He whined, grinding once against Achilles just to take the edge off before managing to tug his chiton and leggings out of the way. But—

“Well, that’s new,” Zagreus remarked as he stared at his own hard cock. He stroked the newly-shaped flesh once, squeezing the bulb near the base. It felt like a swollen gland, firm and direly sensitive. One squeeze made Zagreus shudder, thrusting into his own hand without a thought. Was it his imagination, or did it grow even further under his touch?

He moaned as he gripped the knot and stroked himself quickly. His cock was dripping wet, sticky lines of pre welling up and dripping down his cock. He wouldn’t even _need_ oil, he thought deliriously as he caught a fat line of it on his fingers and pressed them into Achilles.

“Pat was here earlier, hm?” Zag teased, pressing his fingers in. Achilles was already soft and open for him, spreading his thighs with a shaky sigh. Zagreus watched his head fall in pleasure as he was opened up again— and still wet. Another thing the damned skirt hid. “You certainly must have a lot of free time now that your contract has been amended.”

“Ah…” Achilles moaned softly, biting one knuckle as he leaned against the pillar. “Enough to enjoy myself, yes.”

“If I had more patience—” Zagreus huffed, taking in another whiff of that strange, heady scent Achilles was giving off. There— he could just pick out Patroclus among it, foreign but familiar at once. “If I had more patience, I might have opened you up with my mouth. Just licked you open until you screamed.” The idea set his mouth to watering.

“Please, I— anything,” Achilles groaned, spreading his legs more widely.

Zagreus bit his lip. _If_ he’d had more patience, he might have gone through with the fantasy. But instead Zagreus gripped his cock and rutted against Achilles more firmly, the head of his cock slipping through the leftover come and his own spurts of pre, making the slide smoother. It was still rough in places, a bit of friction that would no doubt chafe eventually— but Zagreus wouldn’t need long. He was already so keyed up. And that smell— Achilles radiated it, heady and enticing. Zagreus leaned back in, covering Achilles’s body with his own, inhaling deep whuffs of it. Was this arousal? Excitement? Pleasure? Whatever it was, Achilles exuded it in vast quantities. Zagreus whined and pressed in further, fucking into Achilles with stuttering thrusts. The knot slipped in with a little bit of resistance, the pressure delicious around him.

“Blood and _darkness,”_ Zagreus groaned, dragging his teeth along Achilles’s shoulder. “I want to bury myself in you. How are you still this tight?”

He could already tell this wasn’t going to take long. The leather of the spiked collar dug into his throat as he bent to lick and bite at Achilles’s neck and shoulder. His sharp teeth dug in, leaving welts behind, bruises that would no doubt linger, blooming purple against Achilles’s pale skin. Zagreus groaned and fucked into him, the slapping of their hips echoing throughout the room obscenely. Zagreus whined as his knot caught on Achilles’s rim, the catch of it pulling Achilles back onto him.

Achilles moaned— one hand braced on the pillar in front of him, the other desperately reaching back to touch Zagreus. It tangled in his hair, knocking his laurels askew, tugging on black strands as Zagreus fucked him harder.

Zagreus felt his peak approaching as he ground against Achilles harder and faster, hips jerking, sure he was bruising Achilles’s backside. He needed to press into him as hard as he could, to claim him, to sink his cock into that tremendous, irresistible heat and fill Achilles up as full as he could with his own come. To _mark_ him, joining the wet remnants of Patroclus’s own seed inside him…

His gasped as his knot swelled, and he shoved it in roughly, growling and then whining as he spilled. The pulse of his balls and cock was almost painful as orgasm crashed over him. The knot, held by Achilles’s rim and pressed on from all sides by his walls seemed to pulse in time with his heartbeat. The pleasure was like a volcano’s eruption, crashing over him in searing bursts of pleasure one after the other. Zag’s toes curled, tail standing at attention as he shoved against Achilles, pressing him flat to the pillar, sweaty hands wrapped around Achilles’s torso as tightly as he could while he buried himself to the hilt.

His head spun as he came down from the high of arousal. A spark of guilt alit in the back of his mind: he wasn’t even sure if Achilles had enjoyed himself. But no: the little moans and whimpers— the smell of semen, strong enough that Zag could pick it out now as not his own. Reaching with a shaking hand, he fumbled for Achilles’s cock and found it wilting without him, spent untouched. Zagreus lifted his wet hand to his lips, and— oh, _there_ was the smell. There was the arousal, and the pleasure, and the need. He licked his lips again, wishing he could lick the come off Achilles’s cock himself, clean him up with his own tongue. He growled, grinding his hips that much harder against Achilles’s own, feeling the last dregs of pleasure drain out with one last pulse of his balls.

Eventually he pulled away with a sick squelch and a gasp, wiping drool and sweat off his face. He righted himself, then turned to look at Achilles. The fallen warrior was still leaned over the pillar looking thoroughly debauched and completely exhausted. Zagreus flushed a little with something like pride and embarrassment in one go, thinking of how he’d been responsible for that tableau.

“Are you in your right mind, now, Lad?” Achilles asked breathlessly. He straightened shakily, rearranging his chlamys and skirts around himself into some sense of propriety.

“For now.” Zagreus grinned, teeth bare and sharp. “I think that might be one of my favorite effects yet.”

“I can only imagine what Pat will think of this when he sees you,” Achilles said incredulously, shaking his head.

“I can imagine what he’ll think when he sees _you,”_ Zagreus replied cheekily. He tilted his head curiously as a thought occurred to him. “You can get to Elysium faster than I. Perhaps you should warn him what’s coming.”

“Perhaps I should.” Achilles laughed, wiping sweat off his face. Oh, but Zagreus _did_ want to chase it with his tongue, to get the salt and musk in his mouth again. What would he taste like now, spent and relaxed?

He shook himself briskly and readied himself to fight through the halls ahead of him. “See you there?”

“I look forward to it,” Achilles returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out over on my twitter [@GoInterrobang](twitter.com/GoInterrobang) to see what else I'm currently working on. :)


End file.
